The present invention is directed to linkage arrangements for connecting a three-point hitch of a tractor, a tool bar carrying agricultural implements and a hitch connectable to an agricultural implement. More particularly, it is directed to a linkage arrangement which includes interconnected parallel linkages. Numerous arrangements of this general type are shown in the prior art U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,775,297, 2,531,768, 2,899,776, 3,358,777, 3,708,019, 4,108,089, 4,191,262, 4,391,334, 4,500,105, 4,537,261 and 4,615,396. None of the foregoing patents disclose the features of the present invention.